


spring

by mikke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikke/pseuds/mikke
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: beautiful





	spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no see. Two years later she comes back with a hundred words. But, who knows, maybe I have been writing all this time (some of the time) and maybe I will post again at some point in the future. Anyways, here are one hundred words. Enjoy and leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it :) and follow me on tumblr at mikkefic

Cold wind hits Louis' face but the sun is warm on his skin. He puts his cigarette out on the ground and disposes of it in the ashtray near the door. Pulling his jacket closer to his body, shivering just a little, he is not quite ready to go back inside just yet. Then, the door behind him slides open, and Harry's arms wrap around Louis' waist. They stand like that for a little while, quietly, just listening to the birds singing their songs about spring, watching where flowers peak out of the ground, bringing colour back into the world.


End file.
